


That Panic in Your Voice is Exactly Why I Didn't Say Anything

by Annide



Series: Febuwhump [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: After getting into a car accident, Chimney and Maddie wait for help.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Febuwhump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116785
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	That Panic in Your Voice is Exactly Why I Didn't Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieandChimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts).



> Written for Febuwhump day 8: “hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”. Requested by [Maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieandchimney)

“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.”

Chimney shook Maddie slightly, just enough to keep her awake, but carefully enough that he wouldn’t be hurting her. Her eyes fluttered open again, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He ran his hand through her hair, wishing he could take away her pain, maybe get rid of that nasty wound on her head.

“But I’m so tired, Howie.”

“I know, believe me, I know, but you’ve gotta stay with me, alright? We’ll get through this together, but you have to stay conscious.”

He squeezed her hand as a sign of comfort and she squeezed back. They’d been on their way back from a weekend getaway when they’d come across this pile up on the highway. He’d managed to stop in time to avoid joining them, setting the car at the side of the road so they could leave it and start lending help. Unfortunately, whoever came up behind them hadn’t been paying close enough attention, hit the brakes at the last minute and, when it became evident they wouldn’t stop in time to avoid the pile up, they tried swerving, but made a wrong move and hit Chimney’s car that rolled right down into the ditch.

The good news about getting into a car accident next to a pile up though was that help was most certainly already on route. Which was great comfort, because Maddie’s head had hit the window pretty hard. She now sat upside down, kept tied to the seat solely by her seatbelt.

Chimney, however, had already taken off his own seatbelt when they got hit. He’d been thrown around quite a lot as they rolled, Maddie screaming his name so loudly and with so much fear in her voice, it would likely fill their nightmares for weeks. He now lied down on the roof of the car under her. He hurt all over, and his breathing was strained, but all he cared about was Maddie, and their baby.

“Howie, are you alright?”

“I don’t think so, but paramedics will be here any minute and they’ll fix it. I survived a rebar through the head, this doesn’t compare.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t like the sound of your breathing.”

There were both advantages and disadvantages to them both being medically trained. The fact she could pick up on any details and become aware of how bad his condition was, that certainly was a disadvantage when all he was trying to do was keep her from worrying. He didn’t want her to be afraid.

“We can worry about that later, I want to know about the baby.”

“I think she’s fine. I can feel her moving normally, nothing hit my belly. She just got shaken. I think she’ll be alright. I’m mostly worried about you.”

“Ok, I guess taking care of me is one way to help keep you conscious to make sure both you and the baby make it.”

“Yes, otherwise I’ll fall asleep. And, it’ll help lower my stress levels, which is also good for the baby.”

“Do you think you’d be able to reset my arm from where you are?”

“You dislocated your shoulder?”

“See, that panic in your voice is exactly why I didn’t say anything about any of my injuries before.”

He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Then, she put one of her arms on the roof as support and undid her seatbelt. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. She managed to get down and join him. It was clear from the look on her face that she had a much better view from this angle. He couldn’t see what he looked like, but he could feel the pain that accompanied anything she could see. He hoped the paramedics would get here before she thought of lifting his shirt up. It felt as though there was a weight on his chest, breathing had never felt harder, and he didn’t want Maddie to see some kind of concerning contusion on him to explain it.

“Here, put your good hand on my stomach and close your eyes. Concentrate on our daughter, dancing in there. You have to hold on for her, she’ll need her dad.”

Chimney did as he was told, not fooled by the attempt at a distraction. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt their baby moving, seemingly unbothered by their current situation. When Maddie fixed his shoulder, his eyes snapped back open and he let out a cry of pain. But it was good, his arm felt better now that it was in its place, and, if only for a second, he forgot how much the rest of his body was hurting.

“Guys, over here, it’s Chimney’s car!”

Buck’s voice had never sounded more like music to their ears. They were filled by so much relief that by the time he reached them, they had burst into laughter. Help was here and they would be just fine. And the expression on Buck’s face when he found them like that, laughing at the presence of their family, who’d found them in one of their worst moments, as they always did, was something that would stay in Chimney’s memory forever.


End file.
